Star Wars KotOR Genderbent
by Mizukisama123
Summary: A retelling of KotOR however I changed the character's genders and ages. I left some ages the same , but I changed most . An example is I made Revan a teen as it seems more of a appropriate age for a padawan.


Disclaimer i do not own Star Wars or the characters in the story.

Star Wars KotOR Genderbent

Revan = Revan (Raven will be Revan's fake name)

Carth = Cathy

Bastilla = Bastill

Mission = Mission (I am not sure of what to call Mission yet)

Zaalbar = Zaalbella

Juhani = Juhaun

Jolee = Jullia

Canderous = Canderess

Trask = Trish

Darth Bandon = Darth

Chapter 1...

-Third person-

The Endar spire flys into view and is attacked by sith ships . The camera then pans to a

room in the crew qaurders of the Endar spire ; in the room a young woman about seventeen

years old lays on one of the beds sleeping . The girl hears the door to her room open an wakes up and looks at the woman who entered the room.

\- Revan's point of veiw-

" you need to get dressed ; we are under attack and we need all of our men to get to the bridge . Bastill is their and we need too protect him ." The woman tells me looking completely serious.

" Who are you exactly Lady?And who is Bastill?" I ask the older woman.

" I am your bunk-mate my name is Trish Ulgo , a republic soldier , you have not seen me as we work opposite shifts . Bastill is a Jedi knight who is leading this mission ; I thought you knew that already though." Trish tells me .

"That explains a lot. " I tell Trish who looks annoyed with me already .

" Like i said before we are under attack and if you would , please put your clothes on . Your gear should be in that chest over there." Trish says pointing to a chest across the room.

Luckily Trish gave me time to get dressed , and after which i tried to open the door .

"Uh , Raven that door is locked and you need the right codes to open it , luckily i have them." Trish tells me before walking to the door and unlocking it.

" Why didn't you tell me in the first place ." I tell Trish pouting.

" I did not want to make you feel bad , you looked so determined after all. " Trish tells me as we get a message in my holocomunicator from Cathy in which she told us to head towards the bridge. Deciding she is right i yell at Trish to open the door.

" Raven , uh i do not have the codes for that door , why don't you try unlocking it with your security skill as you are a scout." Trish tells me as i unlock the door.

" Yay , i opened it ." i tell her as we enter a room where republic soldiers are fighting sith troopers , over confident i go to run in , however ; Trish stops me and takes it from me and hands me a blaster.

" no offense but i am not trusting a seventeen year old with a vibrosword , back me up with that blaster recruit." Trish tells me to which i shrug and help her kill the sith troopers in the room before entering another room and killing more sith troopers , in this room we could here the should of a lightsaber battle in the next room. Once we entered the room we see two females engaged in a lightsaber battle the Jedi looking not much older than me and the sith looking quite a bit older than me.

" We better stay out of this we would only get in the way." Trish tells me to which i nod .

The jedi and sith fight for a little while before a blast from outside kills both of them , me being me ,i walked over t the Jedi's corpse and went to grab the lightsaber.

"don't even think about it missy , you are a scout not a jedi so leave it alone ." Trish nags me.

"Fine , OK whatever you say MOTHER ." I tell Trish who looks really annoyed now as we are about to enter the bridge .

" You might want to use a sword as the bridge is close quarters ." Trish tells me .

"But Trish you took my sword ." I tell her pouting.

"I guess you are right." Trish tells me handing me back my vibrosword.

The bridge was filled with republic and sith troopers and before i got to the end of the

the troopers died except two sith trooper which we took out . When we ran through the

door we were greeted by a dark jedi with a doublebladed lightsaber .

" Raven since Bastill was not in the bridge he must have made it to the escape pods . I need you to get there too." Trish tells me before running off to fight the dark jedi lady . Following

Trish's orders i went to the starboard section were Cathy messaged me telling me i should use my stealth field generation to sneak passed the guard to which i did . and in the following room i threw a frag grenade at the sith troopers and killed them with my vibroword.

Cathy then warned me that the next room was full of sith troopers and she told me that i could activate the droid in the room to kill the sith troopers or have the computer overload in the next room , thinking that the robot was cool i reprogrammed it and had it fight the sith for me , in the next room was Cathy with the escape pods .

" Can i keep it." I tell Cathy while pointing towards the droid.

"No, and why do you even want that droid?" Cathy asks me.

"I want the droid because it is super cool ." i whine to Cathy who grabs me and forces me into the only available escape pod before climbing in and releasing it. The escape pod leaves right before the Endar Spire explodes and crashes into Taris and every thing fades into darkness. A hazy dream of a female dark Jedi fighting somebody is what causes me to wake up. "It is good to see you awake and not thrashing around in your sleep , you must have been having one hell of a nightmare." Cathy tells me before i explain my dream to her and she tells me that i have been slipping in and out of consciousness for days now . In the end we ended up deciding to go look for Bastill and to keep a low profile and as we were leaving the room a female alien is being harassed by sith thus i stand up for her and kill the sith . "Thank you for saving me human ." The alien says gratefully . "Don't mention it i was just happy to help ." I tell the alien. "You are such a good kid , and don't worry about the bodies i will hide them." The alien tells me , before me and Cathy go outside. Me being the genius that i obviously am decide to ask for directions to the lowercity , so we can find Bastill. Ont he way to the door to the lower city a old woman is being harassed by two bounty hunters ,Feeling bad for the woman i saved her from the bounty hunters and gave her 100 credits to pay off Davia the crime lord or should i say lady. Well we ended up finding the door unfortunately the guard tells us we need identification papers . Not knowing where to get the papers i ran into the apartments on this side of town and ended up saving another alien from sith troopers and in the process received a sith trooper armor Cathy put it on as it was to big for me .With the sith armor on the guard thought we were sith and let us past the door .

Chapter 2...

Davic = Davia

Gaden = Gadene

~Raven's P.O.V.~

"Cathy are you sure you still want to wear that sith suit , i mean that i heard that the lower city has a gang problem..." I tell Cathy trying to sound mature and cool. "You heard that from the guard at the door a few minutes ago , and besides we need this to get to the lower city or did you forget Raven." Cathy tells me while handing me a blaster riffle and my vibrosword from me . "Cathy! why are you taking my sword, i need it to defend my self." I tell Cathy while giving the puppy dog eyes . "The puppy eyes will not work on me missy. I took the sword from you because it is stupid to use a sword in a blaster fight , trust me it is best for you to stay back and shoot. "Cathy tells me while putting my sword to where i can not get to it which helps none because i am still determined to get my sword . " Oh my god Raven , leave the the sword alone . I will sell that vibrosword if you try to take it anymore times . Do you hear me missy? " Cathy continues as i cry over the fact that my sword was taken away again and as we walk around the corner we see gangsters fighting and Cathy tells me not to get involved and so we watch as some of the gangsters are killed by the other gangs gangsters. " Hey look a sith we don't like the sith ." one of the gangsters tells us before charging blindly at Cathy luckily i manage to blast him to death with my blaster riffle ." This is not that bad after all." i say as i am shooting more of the vulcar gangsters " See? what did i tell you Raven ; blasters are great ." Cathy tells me as we enter the apartments near where we were. " Raven what are you doing ? we need to find Bastill not go exploring gangster filled apartments." Cathy tells me but i run in anyway and manage to take out all the gangsters on my own using grenades i found on some of the enemies i fought before . "Raven what did i tell you about running into gangster filled ..." Cathy tells me panting and trying to catch her breath , not wanting to hear another lecture i walk over to a door i have not opened yet and i am greeted by an alien." Please do not kill me , take whatever you like." the alien woman tells me looking terrified as she begs for her life " I am not here to kill you i am just exploring the area ." i tell the alien while smiling. "Wait you are not here to collect on the bounty that Davia has posted for me." the allien asks me. "No should i be aware about your bounty? I would like to help you if i can ." I tell the alien who looks grateful ." I am glad you want to help but as things are now the only way Davia will be satisfied is if i am dead." the alien woman now looks like she has somewhat given up on living. " I know ! How about i help you fake your death then Davia will leave you alone i tell her

" The only way that would work is if you were to buy this bomb." the alien woman tells me before giving me the information about the one i need to get .

"Raven lets go we need to go to the undercity to go find Bastill. We can not keep getting side tracked we need to go find him ." Cathy tells me before we run all the way to the sith guarding the gate to the undercity who tells us that we need the proper papers to get past him and Cathy who noticed i was about to shoot the guard grabs me by the ear and drags me away

"Oww! Cathy let go of my ear. You are hurting me. " i tell Cathy who tells me that we need to find another way into the undercity to which i whine as we walk into the cantina and see a bounty hunter kill three aliens before leaving the cantina . A little farther we run into a 14 year old twiliek boy and a female wookie .

" Whats a little boy doing in this cantina . If little boy is smart then he will go home." one of the alliens tell the boy until he calls to his wookie friend which the other aliens did not look happy seeing . After the aliens leave i approach the boy who greets himself as Misson and greets his wookie friend as Zallbella , we talk for a little bit before he suggests that we go to the hidden bek base ; i decide he is right namely because he mentioned food...

" Raven how are you hungry?" Cathy asks me to which i remind her that we have not eaten anything all day and that we should get something so we will have energy . Once out of the cantina we headed toward the hidden bek base with me prancing the whole way and Cathy pretending that she does not know me .

''Um i know you are not with the Vulcars or the sith , so you can go speak to Gadene." the man outside the hidden bek base tells us.

"Um , what gave away the fact that we are not working with the sith or the Vulcars?" Cathy asks him to which he points to me and tells us that neither sith or Vulcars prance the way i was just prancing . Once inside i asked where the food was and when i could not find it i demanded speak with who was in charge of this gang and i was directed towards a woman in the room we were in once there we spoke and i ended up giving her the sith uniform for the papers . once we made to the undercity we ran into Misson , found the racguil serum , cured the infected villagers , helped the outcasts find their holyland , saved Zaalbella , killed a ranchor and stole the swoop bike accelerator . with all that being done we return to the bek base and i stay the night there and even though Cathy told me that i was just being paranoid i did bring a blaster and plasma grenades with me maybe this is because i am going alone and Misson and Cathy are going back to the hideout. As we enter the place where the swoop bike race i see Bastill in a cage and run toward him . Bastill looks around my age and looks like a pretty boy . I try to get his attention but he seems to not notice me and the guard tells me that the collar that Bastill is wearing is making him unresponsive. So i go ahead and race the first time i beat the vulcars record only to have my record beaten thus i tried again and got the best time . The person that was keeping the time then declares the hidden beks the winners of the swoop bike race. " People - hear me ... Before i present the so called winners , the hidden beks with their prize . I would like you to know , the winning rider cheated ." Brejak tells the crowd of people.

" You're a damn liar , Brejak! " i shout at Brejak who looks angry at me. "Your bike was using a prototype accelerator - which is clearly a unfair advantage ! Because of this Hidden bek treachery i am withdrawing the Vulcar share of the prize ." Brejak shouts " You can't withdraw the prize after the race it goes against the sacred rules ." the alien that was the judge tells brejak.

" I do not care about your dumb customs if i feel like withdrawing the prize and selling that boy on the slave market myself than no one can stop me." Brejak screams angerily. " I might have something to say about that Brejak! " Bastill says before force pushing his way out of his cage also knocking out the guard in the process before picking up her boublebladed vibrosword. " What how could you have freed yourself you were restrained by a neural disruptor! How could you have possibly summon the will to free yourself ? " Brejak asks Bastill . "Brejak you underestimate the strength of a Jedi's mind a mistake you will live to regret! " Bastill tells Bejak which angers him and he demands the vulcars to kill everyone. Terrified i stay back and shoot the vulcars from a distance and throw plasma grenades at the others... " Watch were you are throwing those ." Bastill tells me from near where i threw one of the gernades . as i am to busy focusing on vulars Brejak tries to sneak up on me which bastill stopped by blocking it instead so i could take out the remaining vulcars , which Bastill helped me with after taking his lightsaber back from Brejak's corpse...After killing all the Vulcars Bastill approached me... "I will tell you the same thing that I told Brejak ... Do not underestimate the power of the jedi ...I do not know what you reason for helping me...I do not know whether to trust you or not... I mean you could try to do the same thing as Brejak , but you do not look like a Vulcar or any kind of gangster for that matter..." Bastill tells me looking at me ... "That Is because I am not a gangster...am a republic scout , I came here to save you.." I tell Bastill who breaks out into laughter... "Ha you call that a rescue mission... As far as rescue missions go that was a failure of one , so much so that I would say that It Is more accurate to say that I saved you , miss republic scout." Bastill tells me still laughing histarically to which I mumble to myself about how stupid I am.. "What are you mumbling under breath ... Let me guess you are thinking something along the lines of you only got out of that cage because of the distraction I caused , right?" Bastill asks me which was right and he realized It when I gave him a cold shoulder all the way back to the hideout ...

~ To be continued~

c


End file.
